<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mark My Skin (Not My Words) by nightflower_panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022037">Mark My Skin (Not My Words)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda'>nightflower_panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Noctis Lucis Caelum, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Secret Crush, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Soulmates, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two kinds of soulmates on Eos, platonic and romantic, and touching your soulmate leaves your mark forever inked upon their skin.</p><p>Noctis and Gladio share a soulmark, which is not unexpected given their bond as Shield and liege. But what if their mark isn't platonic? What if it's a sign of something more?</p><p>There's only one way of finding out: having sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lore of the Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllohriaEllihse/gifts">EllohriaEllihse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Elloh! You know we talked about this a while ago, but your birthday was the impetus to get me to actually write it. Lol. 🎉🎉🎉</p><p>Hope you enjoy it! And you spend your day getting some well-deserved rest. 😆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are people you'll come across in life who'll change you forever: close friends, trusted comrades, mentors and students - special bonds of platonic affection… Unspoken love, deeply rooted and true; something beyond mere blood ties. These people will leave their mark upon you, something unshakeable in your meeting.</p><p>On Eos, this happens literally.</p><p>When you meet someone integral to your life, someone who'll positively affect you outside of your family circle, you'll know: an intense darkening of melanin at the point their hands first touch your skin. It fades the further you are from each other and becomes stronger with increased proximity - an undeniable symbol of a connection destined to happen. Even after the death of the one who gave it, the soft shadow will persist. Treasured people will never become just memories.</p><p>Given that handshakes are a common form of greeting, the majority of soulmarks appear on palms and fingers. Taken as the blessings they are, the near immediate colourings have the power to bring business dealings to remarkably swift closes; on the contrary, the lack of any markings can break relationships just as quickly.</p><p>Possibly one of the most painful feelings to experience, when you desperately wish for it to be otherwise, is to see a soulmark you create left only one-sided.</p><p>Gloves are a common accessory.</p><p>Still, the majority of soulmarks are found on the hands and their sight is always something to be celebrated. Society deems it so. </p><p>It has to be, to save face from any possible embarrassment - because the platonic soulmarks are nearly indistinguishable from the second type: soulmarks borne from a destined romantic love. And although these are primarily found in places usually hidden beneath clothing, this isn't always the case.</p><p>When having sex with your soulmate for the first time, the first place your hands touch upon climax will leave your mark upon them: a darkened seal forever burnt into their skin.</p><p>It's a cosmological blip; it doesn't need to make sense - though some theorise it's due to a release of pheromones during a state of heightened pleasure, combined with the will of the Six and unworldly magic... The effect is so strong, even gloves are unable to prevent the marks from appearing.</p><p>In the end, it doesn't really matter. It happens.</p><p>For all this talk of soulmarks, finding your true soulmate is still relatively rare. People fall in love regardless, they mark each other's skin - platonic or otherwise - and a soulmark is a soulmark whether it's from the one ordained to you by fate or by one you've chosen to love for yourself. Either way, the person is significant to your life.</p><p>More often than not, a person's choice of partner turns out not to be their soulmate. It's accepted that they won't be, so to find out otherwise is always a miraculous thing.</p><p>Soulmates are rare and the idea of them is revered - even more so than soulmarks are considered beautiful.</p><p>By the age of 10, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Crown Prince of Insomnia - is blessed to have not one, but four marks in his hands. He might even have a couple more, hidden upon his scalp from where his father's friends would affectionately tousle his hair as a child, but the ones on his hands are clear: a handshake with Ignis, an awkward fistbump with Gladio, a comforting touch from Luna, the firm grasp from Prompto when heaving him up from the floor.</p><p>He takes them all to be platonic, because why wouldn't they be? These people are important to him and it's comforting to know his feelings are returned, his marks upon their skin just as clear.</p><p>And that's enough for Noctis. </p><p>Until it isn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Turn Me Down When I Know I Turn You On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're doing it again," Gladio sighs, lowering his wooden broadsword in mock exasperation.</p><p>"Doing what?" comes the overly innocent reply.</p><p>"You know damn well what, so quit it," Gladio growls, fixing the other teen with a half-hearted glare. "I already told ya no and I'm not gonna change my mind."</p><p>Noctis shrugs with forced nonchalance, "If you don't want me looking you could always put a shirt on."</p><p>"I ain't gonna suffer on your account," Gladio scoffs. "It's hot."</p><p><em>"You're</em> hot," Noctis quips back without missing a beat.</p><p>Gladio groans and rubs his hand over his face.</p><p>It had started out subtly enough - a coy look here, an impish glance there, yet another invitation to hang out but as just the two of them rather than alongside anyone else - and Gladio had been able to brush it all off as Noctis simply gaining in confidence, after graduating middle school at the top of his class and their mentor/student relationship turned into something more akin to friendship. But then Noctis gave up trying to play games and outright confessed, forcing Gladio to put the Prince in his place. Repeatedly. An increasing number of times each day.</p><p>It isn't that he finds Noctis unattractive or that he isn't happy to be the object of his affections, it's just that the prospect of a Shield dating his liege is kind of unprecedented. Gladio's sure that isn't what his father meant when he'd clapped Gladio on the shoulder and proudly stated how the bond between the Lucis Caelum and Amicitia lines was something that transcended any trite labels.</p><p>So Gladio isn't sure how to deal with it aside from telling Noctis, "No, it's against protocol."</p><p>"Who decides on the protocol?" Noctis had asked. "The King? Cos as the future King, why don't we just pretend I've abolished it now instead of later and forget about it?" </p><p>OK, so saying Gladio doesn't find Noctis unattractive is an understatement. The truth is, he needs to nip Noctis' flirting in the bud (adorable as it is) because if he doesn't then he's definitely going to end up doing something he might regret. </p><p>16, Gladio is sure, is far too young for the Crown Prince of Lucis to lose his virginity - and to his sworn Shield, no less.</p><p>"Fiiiine," Noctis drawls, bringing Gladio's mind back to the present in the Citadel's training hall. "I'll stop staring." He adjusts his grip around his sword, bending his legs into a fighting stance once more.</p><p>Gladio exhales a sigh of relief and the two of them go for another round of sparring. This one ends with Noctis flat on his back, pinned under Gladio, defenceless after his sword somehow skidded halfway across the floor; Noctis had hooked his leg around Gladio just before falling, forcing his Shield into a kind of semi wrestle, and they'd tousled briefly to see which of them would end up on top and claim the bout's victory.</p><p>Noctis tilts his head to the side, so he can flutter his eyelashes up through his bangs, and Gladio can't help but think the younger man had manipulated them into this position on purpose. </p><p>Then Noctis smirks and Gladio knows he did. Looks like ending up on top didn't mean victory after all.</p><p>"...Did you ever think about how we might be soulmates?" Noctis hums, snaking one hand up Gladio's bare chest and teasingly brushing his fingers against the sensitive part of his exposed collarbone.</p><p>Gladio huffs and shakes Noctis off, leaning back to sit on his haunches. </p><p>He sighs, for what feels like the hundredth time that day, and asks, "What're you talking about?" </p><p>Noctis sits up too, lifting up his hand to show Gladio the intense brown smudge on his knuckles. He reaches to bump it against Gladio's bicep and the mark darkens to almost black.</p><p>"Soulmates," Noctis repeats. "You know, destined to be together."</p><p>Gladio begins to shake his head in dismissal but Noctis pushes on, "Come on, it's possible, right? We've already got soulmarks on each other's skin, so we know we're definitely important to each other--" </p><p>"Yeah, as Prince and Shield," Gladio interrupts. "Our fathers have them too."</p><p>"Well, it could be both. That's all I'm saying," Noctis shrugs. "Because I like you and we already have marks, don't you think it's worth checking out?" </p><p>Gladio narrows his eyes in suspicion.</p><p>"...Whaddaya mean 'checking out'?" </p><p>Noctis looks away, clearly putting on an innocent act again.</p><p>"Noct, you <em>do</em> know the only way of proving someone's your soulmate, don't you?" </p><p>Noctis bites his lip and glances back across at his Shield, barely holding back another smirk.</p><p>"...Just once?"</p><p>"No," Gladio stands up, feeling foolish for allowing the conversation to reach this point.</p><p>"At least then we'd know!" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"If we are then you'd have no reason to pretend you don't want me anymore," Noctis scrambles to his feet too. "And if we aren't, then…"</p><p>There's a brief pause and Gladio folds his arms with yet another sigh, waiting for the other teen to finish.</p><p>"...Well, we still get to sleep together so it's win-win?" Noctis tries - and despite how adorable Noctis looks blinking up at him, Gladio fights the urge to give in to the blatant attempt at seduction.</p><p>"I'm not gonna have sex with you, Noct, just on the off-chance some old fairytale about soulmates might be true."</p><p>"You don't believe in them?" Noctis presses his knuckles to his lips.</p><p>Gladio isn't sure if Noctis is doing it as a gesture while thinking, or if he's just subtly kissing the soul mark Gladio branded him with all those years ago.</p><p>"Let's just say I've never met any soulmate couples in real life - aside from your parents and they don't count. They're a given, seeing as you're the Chosen King," Gladio looks away, deciding to call their training session quits for today; they don't seem to be making much progress anyway. "Soulmates are that rare, I don't think there's much chance at all you and I are gonna be each other's."</p><p>"Well, maybe you've met some others and you just don't know it," Noctis frowns, rushing to pick up his abandoned sword before following Gladio towards the changing rooms. "It's not like anyone's gonna flaunt their second mark to prove it, are they!"</p><p>Gladio scoffs just as Noctis catches up to his side, then reaches out to shove affectionately at the younger man's head.</p><p>"Whatever. Point is you need to get your head outta the clouds cos whatever you're hoping for ain't gonna happen - we're not soulmates and what you feel for me is nothing more than a teenage crush. Give it a little longer and you'll see."</p><p>"And if it isn't?" </p><p>Gladio pauses in his tracks, turning to look at where Noctis has stopped walking behind him. The Prince stares straight back with an uncharacteristically serious expression upon his face.</p><p>"Noct?" </p><p>"If it isn't just a crush, will you give me another chance?" Noctis' voice is deeper than usual. A little slower and more measured. "Just one night?" </p><p>Gladio tries to respond on autopilot - <em>no, never, it's against all the rules so give it up</em> - but the strength of conviction in Noctis' eyes somehow drains his ability to.</p><p>Gladio gulps.</p><p>"... If you wanna try again in another couple of years, maybe I'll consider it."</p><p>"Is that a promise?" Noctis brightens up immediately, practically bounding across like a puppy to Gladio's side - to where the older man has already turned back around, marching resolutely towards the exit.</p><p>"I said 'maybe'," Gladio grunts, lightly knocking Noctis away with his arm. "Try and keep your hormones in check until then."</p><p>He senses Noctis grin beside him but Gladio doesn't dare to look. Has he just said something unbelievably stupid? He hopes not. He half hopes Noctis will forget about it once his adolescence gives way to rational thinking.</p><p>Gladio grits his teeth and steals a glance across at his Prince's prettily flushed cheeks either side of a satisfied smile, framed perfectly by his dark black hair which is ever so slightly matted with sweat. Gladio's eyes flicker downwards to the ink-like pattern marking Noctis' knuckles and then across to the matching shadow upon his own.</p><p>Gladio hates to admit it, but the other half of him kind of hopes Noctis <em>will</em> remember.</p><p>A couple of years from now… Who knows what it might bring?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beach, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A politically advantageous marriage.</p><p>It's not something unexpected, but that doesn't help lessen the dull pain Gladio feels in his chest at the announcement.</p><p>At least the bride-to-be is someone he knows Noctis cares for: Gladio's seen the soulmark she left on the back of the Prince's palm and has heard Noctis' hand returned a mark just as clearly. He knows the two of them still keep in contact via a notebook of some kind. He knows being with Lady Lunafreya has the definite potential to make Noctis happy.</p><p>Ever since their discussion in the training hall that day, and Gladio had given Noctis the go ahead to possibly sleep together x-many years in the future, the Prince had kept to his word of reigning in his hormones and had ceased all his flirtatious advances. They went back to being bros - closer than the average friend, but that was to be expected considering the amount of time they spent together - and as the years passed and Noctis hit 20, Gladio was almost able to forget altogether how the younger man used to come onto him all the time.</p><p>Unfortunately, that didn't mean Gladio was able to forget his own affections as easily. He'd just gotten good at hiding them.</p><p>"Congratulations," Gladio shakes Noctis by the shoulder with a plastered-on grin. "Not bad going for a symbol of the peace deal."</p><p>The smile Noctis returns is wide yet closed, the corners of his eyes crinkling although their usual sparkle is missing.</p><p>"Yeah. The perks of being royalty, huh."</p><p>"I'll say." </p><p>Their back-and-forth appears just as casual as ever, but Gladio can't help but imagine an added tension within their words.</p><p>Ridiculous.</p><p>Noctis is going to wed Lady Lunafreya and Gladio is going to support him: there's no room for anything else there, imagined tensions or otherwise. How long is Gladio going to hold onto these feelings he knows he should have shed years ago?</p><p>He needs to get a grip.</p><p>Gladio decides to put himself in charge of organising Noctis' bachelor party.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Having the Regalia break down and being forced to take a pitstop in Hammerhead were never in any of Gladio's plans, but he can't say the extra delays are unwelcome.</p><p>It's extra time spent with an unattached Prince.</p><p>Exploring outside of the walls for the first time together - alongside Ignis and Prompto - taking on hunts and carrying out errands which should be beneath their status: it's more than a little enjoyable in its own way. It helps Gladio ignore exactly what the goal at the end of their journey is and the fact that he's going to have to get rid of his worthless feelings sooner rather than later - ideally, before Noctis gets hitched. </p><p>Gladio may have a reputation as somewhat of a playboy (a multitude of distractions which never end up as anything more than brief flings), but he's not the type to go after a married man, even if it's just within his fantasies.</p><p>They finally reach Galdin Quay - a picturesque setting for a wild night of partying with the boys (and by 'partying', Gladio means a perfect fishing spot for Noctis while they joke around on the beach, maybe swim, grilling up for dinner whatever Noctis catches, and Gladio being able to drink himself into as much of a stupor as is possible while staying just this side of responsible).</p><p>Gladio sets to work pitching the tent, at the semi-secluded haven overlooking the sands, while Ignis and Prompto head off to explore the restaurant area for any interesting ingredients. Noctis hangs behind at Gladio's side, perched on the edge of the rocks to watch in silence, not exactly helping but managing to stay out of the way at least.</p><p>When Gladio finishes hammering in the last peg, Noctis eventually clears his throat and speaks up.</p><p>"...Just one boat ride away from Altissia, huh."</p><p>Gladio looks across, still crouched on the ground, to see Noctis is no longer watching him but has his eyes cast out towards the horizon. The sea is dyed a myriad of pinks and oranges as the sun sinks low in the cloudless sky, its fading rays dancing in crystal waves across the wide expanse of water. The tide breaks gently against the shore, rolling a lazy rhythm; its peaceful song perfectly complements the serene expression upon Noctis' face.</p><p>Gladio blinks. How can one man look so delicate yet strong at the same time? How can he be so beautiful?</p><p>A traitorous twinge of despair pinches unfairly at Gladio's heart. He tries to convince himself hiding his feelings for all these years was the right thing to do, and he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life by denying Noctis' advances back when they were teenagers.</p><p>"Yeah," Gladio forces himself to reply. "Not long left 'til we get ya to your happily ever after, Princess."</p><p>Noctis smiles and bows his head. The waves' soothing lull continues to drift through the air.</p><p>"...Will you gimme your hand for a sec?" Noctis murmurs over the soft swish of sea against sand.</p><p>Gladio quirks an eyebrow, a little confused, but he stands up and makes his way across the smooth rock regardless.</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>Gladio settles himself beside Noctis, choosing to dangle his long legs over the edge of the haven.</p><p>Noctis, head still bowed, reaches across and lifts Gladio's left hand with both of his own. He carefully folds it into a fist, then gently touches their knuckles together with a sigh. Their soulmarks darken to black, fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw, and Gladio can't help but swallow thickly at the sight. </p><p>His heart lurches as he tries to ignore the anticipation clawing at his insides: what is Noctis doing? It's been four years of nothing, Gladio should be crazy to think otherwise but… What's with this timing? Could it be possible that Noctis hasn't forgotten after all?</p><p>"Bound by fate," Noctis hums, pushing their knuckles together a little more firmly. "We… talked about this before, didn't we?" </p><p>Gladio exhales slowly, willing himself to calm down. He wonders how to reply, just in case his suspicions are wrong.</p><p>"We might've done," is what he settles on.</p><p>"There's a small chance Luna could be my soulmate," Noctis continues, still pressing their hands together and still avoiding eye contact. "And I know I care about her. A lot."</p><p>Gladio grunts in reply, unable to come up with anything more intelligent.</p><p>"And our marriage'll make a lot of people happy. I mean, it's part of a peace treaty - who wouldn't want us to get hitched, huh?" </p><p>Gladio forces a small laugh in an attempt to be nonchalant. He hopes it doesn't actually sound as fake as it feels.</p><p>"The thing is…" Noctis sighs and pauses, finally pulling their hands apart again, watching as the markings gradually melt to a deep brown from black. "Part of me doesn't want to yet. At least, not while I have regrets. Not until I know for sure."</p><p>Gladio clenches his fist tighter.</p><p>"...What're you trying to say, Noct?" </p><p>There's a moment of silence. Gladio fixes his gaze on his hands: Noctis' mark, deep and intense, contrasts sharply against his skin and the lighter faded shadows left behind from Ignis and Prompto. </p><p>"...One night," Noctis eventually whispers. "You promised, right?" </p><p>He hadn't, Gladio had only said 'maybe'. But he feels now isn't the time to argue.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess… once the other two are asleep, we could prolly slip out without 'em knowing," he hears himself reply. "Be back before they realise we're gone."</p><p>Gladio is amazed at how casually he's able to carry on this conversation; his heart feels like it's about to beat a hole right through his chest.</p><p>"So…" Gladio continues, in as flat a voice as if they're discussing something as boring as the weather, "...hotel or caravan?"</p><p>Beside him, he hears Noctis laugh, a little higher pitched than usual - the sound is surprising enough to make Gladio jerk his head across, and he sees the other man with his face buried in his hands. </p><p>"...Noct?"</p><p>"I didn't think you'd agree," Noctis laughs again, his voice a little giddy. He wrenches one hand away and elbows Gladio in the ribs. "Hotel. Can't believe you're asking me dumb questions like that."</p><p>Gladio chuckles too, his nervousness somehow dissipating with their laughter. Once more: damn. Gladio is almost afraid to accept the fact this is actually happening.</p><p>He playfully punches Noctis' arm.</p><p>"Whatever. Can't believe you're still hung up on some teenage crush."</p><p>The words are easy to say because Gladio's lost count of the number of times he's said them to himself over the years.</p><p>Noctis just hums in response, stretching an arm up into a wave as they notice Ignis and Prompto making their way back across the beach to join them.</p><p>Gladio smiles and rakes his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Ridiculous.</p><p>He doesn't believe he and Noctis might be soulmates, he really doesn't. But they're both adults - they both understand the consequences - and if sleeping together is something they both want then why not go through with it? Nobody else ever needs to know. It's the Prince's bachelor party after all, and it's not as if they're doing anything else particularly crazy for the occasion.</p><p>Just one night.</p><p>Gladio decides he's going to make it the best damn night of both their lives - and he's damn well going to make sure he stays sober to remember it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel suite is decidedly luxurious: the rumours weren't wrong when they pinned Galdin Quay as the number one romantic destination in the region. The view through the floor-to-ceiling windows out onto the beach is stunning even in the middle of the night: a jet black sea melting into a star filled sky, the lights from the restaurant radiating orange across the decking of the room's wooden balcony.</p><p>Gladio wanders across, debating whether to draw the curtains or not - for privacy? though it's not possible for anyone to access the stretch of beach directly outside their window, and the view really is beautiful - and eventually decides not to. Instead, he switches off the main lights to the room and dims the wall lights to a comfortable glow.</p><p>Noctis clears his throat, standing just beside the bed, and rubs awkwardly at the back of his arm.</p><p>There had been no problems sneaking out of the tent at just gone 1am, or in stealing across the sands to the hotel and brazenly checking into a double room sporting only one bed - they'd even done a quick lap of the suite, casually complementing the decor and the cleanliness in their own pun-filled way. But then Noctis had to ask, "So… shall we get to it before the guys notice we're gone?" and Gladio had replied something about setting the mood first, and then the atmosphere had somehow turned a little strange.</p><p>"...I er, guess we need to strip first, huh," Noctis mumbles, looking down at his sleeve rather than make eye contact.</p><p>Even in the dim lighting, Gladio's sure he can make out the blush already staining his Prince's cheeks. He stifles a smile, knowing now isn't the time to tease him for it. In truth, Gladio's grateful for Noctis' awkwardness: it means Gladio doesn't have the time to be, in order to compensate.</p><p>"Not yet," Gladio strides over, gently brushing his fingers through Noctis' hair, carefully tilting the younger man's head upwards. "I'm just gonna hop over to the restrooms outside first - places like this usually keep stock of what we need in there."</p><p>Noctis blinks a little dumbly.</p><p>"...What do you mean?" </p><p>This time, Gladio is unable to stifle his smile. He doesn't think Noctis can still be a virgin at 20, but maybe this is his first time with another man. Gladio can't say the innocence isn't cute.</p><p>"Noct, we can't just have sex without a little prep… Condoms might not be necessary but ya definitely don't wanna be going without lube. 'Fraid those aren't things I usually keep on me."</p><p>Gladio runs his fingers from Noctis' scalp, down his cheek and under his chin, daring to lean forwards to peck a light kiss to the top of the younger man's head and purr into his ear, "Gimme a couple min and I'll be back, OK?" </p><p>Noctis ducks his head in response - in a gesture which Gladio can't help but see as unbelievably cute - but then unexpectedly wraps his hand around Gladio's wrist, preventing him from leaving.</p><p>"No, well," Noctis stutters, his fingertips twitching slightly as he speaks, "I don't either, usually, but it's not like I asked you here out of nowhere."</p><p>There's a flash of blue from Noctis' other hand and Gladio looks down to see the Prince press a couple of items to Gladio's chest: an unopened box of condoms and a small tube of pink lube.</p><p>Gladio feels his heart skip. The innocence may have been cute, but having Noctis come prepared is actually kind of sexy. He's not sure which he prefers.</p><p>"...Riiiight," Gladio exhales, almost songlike in his drawl. "You were keepin' this stuff in the armiger - of course you were."</p><p>Knowing Noctis already owns sex-related products somehow gives Gladio another boost in confidence; he takes the items and throws them softly onto the bed, freeing up his hands to wrap both arms around Noctis in a warm embrace.</p><p>"M'glad you know what it is you're doing," Gladio hums, trailing a couple of soft kisses down the side of Noctis' throat. "Cos that means we don't need to take it completely slow." He punctuates his sentence with a teasing bite to Noctis' pulse point.</p><p>The whimper Noctis lets out creates an unexpected flurry of butterflies in Gladio's gut. Wow. The two of them are still fully dressed and haven't even touched lips, yet Gladio can already feel himself close to fully erect in his pants. Suckling harder against Noctis' neck, Gladio makes a silent prayer to the Six he'll be able to control himself for the rest of the night.</p><p>"G- Gladio," Noctis tugs weakly at the older man's hair, pulling him back so that their noses touch. "Kiss me properly?" </p><p>It's a request, but the lust lacing Noctis' voice makes it sound more like a command. Gladio's used to being the one who dominates in bed, but having Noctis tell him what to do sends a surprisingly pleasurable shiver racing down his spine.</p><p>He doesn't need to be told twice.</p><p>Their lips come together tentatively to begin with - it's their first kiss (maybe tonight will be the only time they kiss, Gladio's brain traitorously reminds him) - and Gladio wants to savour the moment. He feels Noctis' breath hitch, a sharp intake of air as his lips part a little wider, and Gladio takes the chance to smoothly slip his tongue inside. He's a good kisser, he knows he is, and having Noctis melt in his arms as his tongue swirls deeper only helps to solidify the fact in his mind.</p><p>Noctis' hands press harder against Gladio's back as Gladio leads them, dragging up moans with his tongue, breaking for air just as he's sure Noctis thinks it's becoming too much, nipping and licking at the Prince's already bruising lips, then expertly crushing their mouths together once more before Noctis is able to fully catch his breath. When Gladio finally decides it's enough for now, forcing them apart to take in Noctis' reddened face, he's both smug and incredibly turned on at how obviously disorientated the younger man is.</p><p>And they've not even properly started yet.</p><p>Gladio carefully pushes Noctis onto the bed, helping him out of his shirt before rolling his own tanktop off over his head, chucking both pieces of clothing somewhere behind him on the floor. Gladio's always made fun of the Prince's lack of muscle, but now that they're here together - half naked on a luxuriously soft King-sized bed - and he's running his palms over the smooth contours of Noctis' lithe frame… Yeah. Maybe Gladio won't tease him so much about his body anymore after this.</p><p>"Who knew you were so damn sexy underneath those baggy clothes of yours?" Gladio purrs, maneuvering Noctis up onto the pillows so he can kiss and lick a feathersoft trail of kisses down the Prince's torso. Noctis writhes and whimpers with each touch of Gladio's lips, making Gladio smirk and huff out a deep sigh at how the noises make his cock twitch. </p><p>He deftly undoes Noctis' pants, tugging them down and off his legs in one smooth motion, relishing in the dark wet patch soaked through the Prince's boxers - a telltale sign of how much Noctis is enjoying himself. Gladio can't blame him, already feeling the uncomfortable slick in his own pants, too.</p><p>"Noct…" Gladio rumbles, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Noctis' underwear.</p><p>Noctis grunts and bucks his hips in response, his hands lightly clawing at the bedsheets beneath them.</p><p>"I know the deal's just to see what happens when we cum," Gladio murmurs, teasingly stretching the material of Noctis' underwear and rubbing it lightly over the tip of Noctis' dripping erection.</p><p>Noctis bites his lip as a shuddering whimper escapes his throat.</p><p>"But…" Gladio continues, rubbing the taut cloth in tiny circles now, "we can have some fun before that, right? We don't need to skip straight to the ending, do we?" </p><p>"Wh- what're you trying to say?" Noctis chokes, grabbing fistfuls of bedsheet to stop himself from grabbing at his cock - the teasing from Gladio is almost too much.</p><p>"I'm saying… I'm sorry for not doing this before," Gladio hums, finally pulling off Noctis' boxers completely and allowing his erect cock to bounce out into the warm night air. "Cos being able to do it now after holding back all this time… I really wanna turn ya into a mess."</p><p>He knows he's being more than a little bold, but Gladio is convinced this is going to be their only night together - because after this, Noctis is off to get married. This is the only chance Gladio has to both live out all his fantasies and throw away his unsolicited feelings once and for all.</p><p>"I wanna taste you, Noct," Gladio growls, shifting himself lower on the mattress and placing both hands firmly upon Noctis' inner thighs, spreading them wide.</p><p>"T- taste?" Noctis manages to gasp, just as Gladio leans down further and takes the end of Noctis' cock into his mouth.</p><p>Gladio swirls his tongue into Noctis' slit, lapping up the salty taste of precum and relishing in the way Noctis jerks his hips and moans. It's Gladio's first time giving a blowjob - he's usually on the receiving end of them - but he knows what he likes and figures it's impossible for Noctis not to enjoy the same, too.</p><p>Keeping his tongue pulsing steadily, Gladio sucks Noctis in as deep as he can manage, bobbing his head as he hums rippling vibrations straight into the younger man's cock.</p><p>"Gladio!!" Noctis grunts above him, his legs tense either side of Gladio's head, heels digging into the mattress. "Wait! No-- I'm gonna--!"</p><p>Gladio releases Noctis' cock with a loud wet pop, saliva dribbling down into his beard. He swipes at the wetness with his thumb, then leans down to rub teasing circles with that same thumb over the hardening nub of Noctis' nipple. The Prince responds by gasping deliciously, arching his back into the touch and grabbing breathlessly at Gladio's wrist. The action just makes Gladio want more, plunging his other thumb into Noctis' panting mouth, covering it in spit, before bringing it down to rub and pinch at Noctis' other nipple.</p><p>"Ah- Aahhh--! F- fuck!" </p><p>Noctis trembles beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to turn his face away; Gladio licks his lips, pinching harder, trying his hardest not to start grinding himself into the mattress at the sight.</p><p>"You're so damn sensitive," Gladio growls, shifting himself to straddle the other man, relentless in his attention to Noctis' chest. "You like this with everyone else you slept with or am I just special?"</p><p>"H- how would I know?!" Noctis gasps, forcing his eyes open to meet Gladio's gaze.</p><p>That defiant glare under half-lidded eyes, coupled with a deep blush while gasping for breath - Gladio almost can't believe Noctis can look so sexy.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, Gladio sinks his hips lower to press his straining erection against Noctis' well-slicked cock. The mewl of pleasure he's rewarded with has Gladio smirking, bending over to capture Noctis' mouth in a deep kiss as he continues to grind through his pants, enjoying the rough friction to his cock and the shuddering moans of the Prince beneath him.</p><p>When they finally break for air, Gladio chuckles in Noctis' ear, "Well, it doesn't matter if you were - I'm gonna make sure you're not able to think of anyone else but me tonight."</p><p>"I-- idiot," Noctis shoves weakly at Gladio's arm, mumbling into the older man's neck. "S'always you… I've never slept with anyone else before."</p><p>Gladio's chest clenches tight and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to visibly flinch: half of him wants to scream and bash his head against a wall (<em>What the hell, Noct?! You're letting me take your virginity?!</em>) while the other half wants to scream and punch the air (<em>Fuck yes!! Noct's letting me take his virginity!!</em>) - but either way, Gladio's shocked and he doesn't want to ruin the moment by letting it show.</p><p>"Whaddaya mean 'always'," Gladio manages to quip, twisting his head to kiss at Noctis' temple. "You've never slept with me before either."</p><p>Noctis huffs, lifting his hands up to touch hesitantly at Gladio's waist.</p><p>"No… But I've thought about it enough," Noctis frowns, stubbornly ignoring the dark blush burning up his cheeks. "So why not lose the pants already? So I can see if you're as big as I always imagined you are."</p><p>Ah, Noctis is playing the brat card again… And Gladio can't say he doesn’t love it.</p><p>"Well now," Gladio decides to tease, cooing in Noctis' ear, "how big do you think I am? Cos if it's your first time, now I'm worried you won't be able to handle me."</p><p>"I can handle you," Noctis growls, taking the bait. "You don't think I've been jerking off to just my imagination all these years, do you?" </p><p>Gladio grins as he feels Noctis' hands move to work at undoing his belt buckle. What the hell is Noctis admitting to now? Not only has he been fantasising about Gladio in order to get off, he's been using toys on himself, too??</p><p>Noctis succeeds in tugging Gladio's pants down to his hips, then shamelessly shoves his hand inside Gladio's boxers, wrapping his fingers almost aggressively around his Shield's raging hard cock. Noctis' fingers are warm and surprisingly smooth - unlike Gladio's own well-calloused hands - but unsurprisingly, their touch feels really, <em>really</em> good.</p><p>"Well, why don't ya tell me?" Gladio purrs, lightly bucking his hips in Noctis' grasp. "Exactly how is it you fuck yourself while thinking of me?" He places his hand on top of Noctis', coaxing him into rubbing a languid rhythm. "D'ya do it hard? Or slow?" </p><p>Gladio shifts his position a little, gently releasing Noctis' hold on him and instead taking both of their cocks together in one of his large palms.</p><p>"S- slow!" Noctis grits out, clearly enjoying the dizzying pleasure from having their erections press together, hot and hard and wet with precum. "You're s.. slow," Noctis gasps, "cos you act all tough, b- but you're a giant f-fucking softie insi-- ah! inside! N' you'd never do anything t- to hurt-- nnghh--! To h- hurt me…!"</p><p>Gladio grins, more than a little impressed at how Noctis manages to stubbornly get his words out, even as Gladio squeezes harder and massages a faster rhythm around them both.</p><p>"Damn right I wouldn't," Gladio chuckles, leaning down to reward Noctis with another deep kiss, his hand unrelenting in its attention to their cocks.</p><p>Noctis' hands scrabble up to claw at Gladio's back, to match the way his hips spasm upwards in pleasure, and he lets out the most delicious sounding choked whimper.</p><p>Gladio's not sure if he can mess around with foreplay much longer - he needs to get his cock inside Noctis and he <em>needs</em> to do it soon.</p><p>"Fuck, Noct," Gladio swears, breaking their kiss to nip and suck at his Prince's neck again instead. "You're too fucking sexy, ya know that?" He sucks greedily at the base of Noctis' throat, finally releasing their cocks from his grip and sliding his fingers down to touch teasingly at Noctis' ass instead - swiping the wet pads of his first two fingers around and over the younger man's twitching hole, making Noctis' whole body shiver.</p><p>"Seriously," Gladio groans, feeling his own erection twitch in response as he presses his forehead against Noctis' jaw. "I really want to fucking mark you."</p><p>Noctis digs his nails a little harder into Gladio's back, "M- me too! Isn't that w- why we're here?" </p><p>Gladio smiles despite himself, licking again at Noctis' neck. How long is the Prince going to keep up the pretence that they're actually here to see if they're soulmates, and this isn't just a one-off night of passion to help them get over years of unresolved sexual tension?</p><p>"I meant your neck," Gladio chuckles, kissing tenderly at the base of Noctis' throat. "A love bite to show that you're mine - don't tempt me when we both know that ain't a good idea though."</p><p>Noctis wriggles himself away, turning his head to knock it against Gladio's so he can breathe against his Shield's lips, "You wanna show everyone I'm yours? Possessive kink much?" </p><p>"Maybe a little," Gladio grins, closing the distance for a light kiss.</p><p>"Then hold my hand when we cum," Noctis whispers when they break apart again, burying his face into the crook of Gladio's neck. "So if we do get new soulmarks, it'll be easy to show them off to people."</p><p>Gladio laughs, figuring the soulmark ploy must be some kind of sexual roleplay Noctis wants to continue with to the end.</p><p>"Sure thing, Princess," Gladio hums. He resumes the teasing touches around Noctis' ass as he grinds their erections together once more, noticing the Prince is speaking without stuttering again and something needs to be done about that.</p><p>"How about we start getting ya lubed up now then?" </p><p>"Mm-- Mmmph!" </p><p>Gladio smirks at the wordless reply: much better.</p><p>Reluctantly, Gladio pushes himself off to find where he'd chucked the condoms and lube onto the bed earlier. It doesn't take long until he's stripped his bottom half naked, rolled a condom over his length, and repositioned himself back in between Noctis' legs with a generous helping of gel on his fingers.</p><p>"S'gonna be a little cold now," Gladio warns, placing his other hand reassuringly on Noctis' inner thigh, "but I'll make sure to keep the rest of ya hot."</p><p>Noctis looks as if he wants to retort something sarcastic in reply, but Gladio decides to cut him off with his tongue instead. He's had enough of talking for now - it's time to let their bodies talk.</p><p>Kissing Noctis deeply as a distraction, Gladio smoothly massages slick circles with his fingers around Noctis' entrance, up and around, pushing a little harder on every third circle, before eventually, carefully, slipping one well-lubed finger inside. Noctis bucks his hips and gasps, clearly feeling the intrusion, and Gladio is quick to use his other hand to grab at the younger man's cock, rubbing smoothly with his palm over its head and making Noctis gasp again, throatier this time.</p><p>When he feels Noctis' body relax again, Gladio slips a second finger inside, lightly scissoring in between deep gropes, searching for that bundle of nerves inside which is sure to make Noctis--</p><p>"Oh fuck! G- Gladio! <em>Fuck!"</em> </p><p>There.</p><p>Gladio smirks against Noctis' cheek, pumping a little faster around his cock and daring to add a third finger to Noctis' ass, carefully thrusting his digits in and out to replicate the rhythm he'll soon be pounding with his dick and making the Prince squirm even more.</p><p>"Ya feel that?" Gladio growls, his voice rich and rumbling in Noctis' ear. "Cos it's <em>nothing</em> compared to the pleasure you're gonna feel in a minute, once I've got my cock ramming into ya so hard you won't be able to think straight."</p><p>"D- don't threaten me with a good time!" Noctis manages to choke out, and the defiant banter has Gladio's erection swelling up even harder, as if that's even possible.</p><p>Gently removing his fingers, Gladio settles his knees more firmly upon the mattress, then carefully presses the tip of his cock against Noctis' entrance. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, allowing himself a moment to take in the view before him: Noctis, red-faced and panting with his legs spread wide, erection dripping with lust and fully on show, completely at Gladio's mercy, all ready and waiting to be fucked.</p><p>It's a sight Gladio wants to burn into his memory for the rest of his life; how long has he dreamed of this moment? For it to actually be happening now… Fuck.</p><p>Reaching to grab Noctis' hand with his own, firmly intertwining their fingers together, Gladio braces himself with his other hand on Noctis' thigh and carefully pushes himself inside.</p><p>Gladio exhales sharply as he watches Noctis greedily swallow his cock inside, so tight and hot and <em>fuck</em> it feels even better than Gladio ever imagined it would. He feels Noctis squeeze his hand tighter, urging him to go on with a long, deep moan, and Gladio can't do anything else but comply. It takes an eternity to get there yet at the same time happens all too fast - and Gladio is in, buried to the hilt in his Prince, and panting just as hard as the completely dishevelled man beneath him.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck.</em></p><p>Noctis blinks up at him, mouth wide and gasping for air, a light sheen of saliva pooling in the corner of his lips, and his eyes are dark and heavy with lust.</p><p>It's as if they're frozen in time, both taking in the gravity of the situation - they're doing it, they're actually having sex and this isn't just another wet dream.</p><p>"G- Gladio…"</p><p>Then Noctis has to gasp out Gladio's name and it all becomes too much.</p><p>He can't control himself anymore; Gladio's hips are jerking themselves into a rhythm before he knows what he's doing - long, deliberate movements back and forth, pulling himself out as far as he dares before thrusting himself in as deep as he can go. </p><p>Noctis throws his head back in pleasure as his hand clenches tighter around Gladio's, hard enough to turn his knuckles white, his voice becoming increasingly louder and his moans increasingly more fraught the longer Gladio thrusts, hitting that sweet spot inside again, and again, and again.</p><p>Shit, Gladio feels like his dick is about to burst - he's being assaulted on all sides, visually and auditorily as well as physically - and he wants to cum, desperately wants to, yet at the same time he doesn't want this moment to end.</p><p>"N- Noct," Gladio forces himself to grunt in between thrusts, "let's… switch up… positions."</p><p>"Y- you-- aanhh--! Not g- good?" Noctis struggles to answer, obviously feeling more than a little good himself.</p><p>"S'good," Gladio reassures, driving himself in extra deep on that thrust for emphasis, "but I don't... wanna... end yet…! Wanna try out… other stuff with ya first."</p><p>There's so many positions Gladio wants to see Noctis in - he's had so many years to imagine them - but honestly, he isn't sure how long he'll be able to last.</p><p>"Will ya… ride me?" </p><p>Gladio decides he at least needs to get his favourite fantasy in though; the Prince has such a bratty attitude, Gladio is pretty confident it's a position Noctis secretly wants as well.</p><p>Noctis wraps his legs around Gladio's waist, digging his knees into his Shield's sides.</p><p>"H- help me up then!" </p><p>Gladio sighs a grin, pulling himself out to sit on the bed and tugs Noctis up to join him, supporting the younger man as he tries to clamber on top. </p><p>"Can ya manage?" Gladio has to check, a strange mixture of worried and turned on at how wobbly Noctis' legs are. </p><p>"Who do you think I am?" Noctis retorts with a frown, living up to his bratty attitude and making Gladio smirk fondly. </p><p>"Good boy," Gladio hums, kissing Noctis on the lips as he slides his hands down to grab at his ass, helping to pull his cheeks wide as Noctis positions himself back over Gladio's erection.</p><p>Noctis scoffs into Gladio's mouth, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders, as he carefully pushes Gladio back inside in one smooth dragged out motion.</p><p>Gladio murmurs in appreciation as he feels Noctis' warmth envelope his cock once more, the sensation so perfect and familiar despite the fact it's their first time sleeping together.</p><p>He helps Noctis at first, easing the Prince gently up and down until he finds his rhythm - and then he allows himself to simply enjoy the ride, gripping tight onto Noctis' ass as the younger man bounces and moans in ecstasy, fingertips clawing into Gladio's back.</p><p>"Ah! Ahh!! Gladio! S-so deep! Nghh!" </p><p>Gladio's hold clutches harder as Noctis gets louder and breathier, slamming himself down into Gladio's lap again and again, crushing their mouths together until all they can feel is each other - their taste, their scents, the way Gladio fills Noctis up completely, the echoing slaps of slick wet skin against skin.</p><p>"I can't! Gladio! Ahhh--! I c- can't! More! More! Yes! Yes! <em>Yes!"</em> </p><p>Gladio can't think straight, all he can think is <em>Noctis:</em> burning like lava, sexy and tight and perfect-- Gladio's going to cum any second now, how can he not when it feels so <em>good?</em></p><p>Something hot splatters over Gladio's front and he feels Noctis spasm uncontrollably above him, fingertips digging almost painfully into Gladio's shoulder blades as he shouts out and spikes himself down hard onto Gladio's cock.</p><p>Noctis is cumming and the thought is enough for Gladio to cum too, using his strong biceps to force the Prince to keep moving until Gladio does.</p><p>"F- fuck!" Noctis gasps, as another white jet spurts onto Gladio's chest. "H- hands! Quick!"</p><p>Gladio can barely get his mind to catch up with what Noctis is demanding, he just needs to finish emptying his load into the Prince's damn ass.</p><p>Hands? What? They're still playing at soulmates?</p><p>Somehow or other, Gladio manages to find Noctis hands with his own, locking their fingers as they press their foreheads firmly together, gasping and panting through their orgasms.</p><p>They stay like that for a short while, eyes closed as they try and regain their breath, hands clasped tightly together.</p><p>Finally, Noctis whispers, "Is there anything there?" </p><p>Does Noctis seriously want Gladio to check?</p><p>Gladio tentatively prises their fingers apart, cracking open one eye to look down, slowly twisting over his palm to check for any additional markings.</p><p>The familiar brown smudges left behind from handshakes with Ignis and Prompto stare back at him. Nothing else does.</p><p>Gladio doesn't believe he and Noctis are soulmates - he never had - yet somehow he can't help but feel disappointed at the truth. He realises then, while hating how empty his hands suddenly seem, that he fiercely wishes he and Noctis really were... Nobody can argue with a bond ordained by fate; nobody could deny them a relationship if the gods had deemed it so.</p><p>The realisation hits Gladio in a solid punch to the gut. He loves Noctis. He really loves him, yet his Prince is engaged to someone else. </p><p>It hurts. </p><p>"...Sorry, Noct," Gladio grunts. He isn't sure what else to say.</p><p>He's sorry they can't be together as anything more than just Shield and liege. He's sorry for himself, too.</p><p>"...Lemme pull out," Gladio rasps, his voice dry and hoarse. He hopes the sound can be taken as a result of exertion and that he's still able to hide his feelings as well he has been for all these years so far.</p><p>He isn't expecting what Noctis does next.</p><p>"One night," Noctis chokes, suddenly reaching up and wrapping his arms firmly hard around Gladio's shoulders. "You promised one <em>night,</em> not one time."</p><p>Gladio's breath shudders outwards as Noctis tugs him closer, burying his face into the older man's neck. The Prince bucks his hips downwards, squeezing his thighs tighter and forcing Gladio deeper inside.</p><p>"...One night," Gladio croaks back dumbly, already feeling the blood rush south again in the face of his Prince being so forceful.</p><p>Before he can think any more on it, Noctis pulls Gladio into a kiss, crushing their mouths together as he attempts to jerk his hips into a rhythm once more. It's clumsy, but the feeling of lust is enough to turn Gladio on again - all that matters is it's Noctis, desperate for more and begging to be fucked.</p><p>Gladio grunts as he returns the kisses just as eagerly, tipping Noctis back to lie flat on the bed once more.</p><p>So maybe they're not soulmates and maybe they can't be together - didn't Gladio know that from the start already? So why not just do as Noctis says and enjoy the rest of the night for what it is?</p><p>No-strings-attached sex.</p><p>Ignorance, they say, truly is bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gladio wakes up the next morning, he momentarily forgets where exactly he is.</p><p>The sunlight is streaming in from the windows, uncomfortably bright, and there's something warm and ticklish weighing down his chest. Forcing his eyes open a little more, Gladio turns his head to see Noctis curled up on top of him, soft hair brushing against his tattoo, sleeping peacefully.</p><p>Then the previous night's activities all come rushing back and Gladio needs to look away again to steady himself.</p><p>They lost count of the number of times they did it in the end, moving from the bed to the shower and then back to the bed again, eventually collapsing together in a sticky post-orgasmic exhausted mess.</p><p>Gladio gingerly lifts Noctis off his chest, sliding him onto the mattress, and carefully rolls out of bed. He rubs one hand over his face, leaving it resting against his beard as he watches Noctis breathe a gentle rhythm, looking far too innocent for everything they did together last night.</p><p>What an amazing night.</p><p>Gladio hates the fact it's over now, with no chance of ever happening again, but at least he'd lived up to his personal goal of making it the best damn night of his life. It's just a shame his other plan - of living out all his sexual tensions and using the night to forget about Noctis in that way once and for all - hadn't worked out as smoothly.</p><p>He makes his way to the shower, not daring to check what time it is, deciding to ignore the fact for now that Ignis and Prompto will have no doubt noticed his and Noctis' absence. He wonders if claiming they woke early for a morning jog will be believable enough? In any case, he needs to get himself washed and dressed before Noctis wakes up, so they have a chance of slipping back into their usual relationship without any possible awkwardness of getting through laying naked in bed together first.</p><p>Noctis is awake when Gladio comes out of the bathroom, sitting up in bed looking a little dazed.</p><p>"Sup," Gladio nods, choosing to keep a little distance by standing a few feet away.</p><p>"Hey," Noctis returns the greeting just as casually, meeting Gladio's eyes with a half-lidded gaze.</p><p>"I'll wait for ya to hit the shower before we head back to camp," Gladio rumbles, forcing himself not to look away. He wonders if he should ask how Noctis is feeling, but then decides against it in case it brings up a conversation he doesn't feel like having.</p><p>"Yeah, just gimme a sec," Noctis drops his head, then there's a flash of crystals as he summons something from the armiger.</p><p>A potion?</p><p>Gladio watches as Noctis cracks open the vial, then quickly averts his eyes as he sees the younger man move to pull the sheets off (which would expose his still naked lower half and Gladio definitely isn't ready to see that again right now).</p><p>He hears Noctis climb out of bed and pad softly across the room - the potion must have helped with any soreness, kind of a genius idea to use one - and only when the bathroom door clicks shut does Gladio allow himself to let go of the breath he didn't even realise he was holding.</p><p>He can do this. No awkwardness.</p><p>Back to being bros.</p><p>After checking out, they head back to the haven in a companionable silence. Noctis leads from slightly in front and Gladio is relieved to see he's walking fine - which is kind of miraculous considering how <em>busy</em> they were last night, but good to know as it stops any questions from being asked. The only question Gladio needs to answer is how come he and Noctis weren't in the tent that morning, and thankfully his lie of heading out together for a jog isn't challenged.</p><p>After eating breakfast and another spot of fishing, the four make their way back across the beach, ready to catch the ferry to Altissia.</p><p>Gladio spent the morning trying his best to stay as casual as possible, forcing himself not to remember his time with Noctis in the hotel (which isn't easy, as his mind immediately jumps back to specific moments every time he so much as glances at Noctis and notices the curve of his lips, or the shape of his body through his shirt, or hears Noctis hum or sigh in a way which is tantalisingly similar to the noises he made in bed) but then things begin to happen all too quickly and Gladio finds he doesn't have time to mull over it any longer because he needs to focus on the situations happening right now:</p><p>A suspicious man greeting them at the entrance to Galdin Quay. The ferry being out of service. Going on a search for some kind of rock for a cocky journalist-cum-jeweller. Being forced to stay overnight in the hotel. </p><p>Waking up to the news of Insomnia's fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Special Brand of Stupid (Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's difficult for Gladio to settle down considering everything that's happened: the Crown City being attacked, thinking of the people they've lost, truly coming to terms with the fact he's no chance of a romantic relationship with the one he loves.</p><p>Gladio sighs.</p><p>They're currently at the haven overlooking the Prairie Outpost, resting up before hitting the nearby ruins with the Marshall tomorrow. Searching out the Royal Arms - they have a mission they need to do and Gladio needs to focus.</p><p>He decides to exercise to try and take his mind off things.</p><p>Shrugging off his leather jacket, Gladio finds a suitable spot at the edge of the campsite and begins doing squats. He chooses to face outwards, hoping to clear his head by taking in the scenery.</p><p>"Gladio," Ignis approaches him after a couple of minutes. "Dinner will be ready soon."</p><p>"Thanks," Gladio grunts, continuing with his exercise. "What'd you make?" </p><p>Ignis doesn't answer, which is curious, so Gladio tries asking again in case the other man simply hadn't heard him.</p><p>"You make something good?" </p><p>"As always," this time Ignis replies straightaway. "My apologies, I was just cleaning my spectacles - I imagined I saw a mark on your back--"</p><p>Noctis clambers up the side of the haven just then, having just finished restocking his supply of magical energy from the rocks nearby, and his arrival somehow interrupts Ignis mid-speech in favour of a rather surprising uncharacteristic exclamation:</p><p>"--well, <em>fuck</em> me."</p><p>"Iggy?" Gladio halts his squats, attempting to turn and see what has their advisor so bothered, only to be firmly grasped by the shoulder and forced back around. As if that isn't perplexing enough, Ignis then marches across to Noctis, grabbing him by the wrist, and slamming the Prince's hand onto the bare skin of Gladio's back, holding Gladio strongly in place by the upper arm.</p><p>"What the fuck?!" </p><p>This time it's Noctis' turn to swear.</p><p>"The hell's going on?" Gladio rolls his shoulders, dislodging the hands from his body, and spinning round on his heel.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, he sees Prompto has also joined them, no doubt called across by all the commotion. Noctis is staring dumbfounded at his own fingertips and Ignis has the strangest mix of confusion, pride and hurt upon his face.</p><p>"Since when?" Ignis asks, and Gladio almost feels like he wants to punch the man for talking in riddles because Gladio still doesn't have a clue what's going on.</p><p>"I don't--" Gladio begins, but Ignis cuts him off with another question.</p><p>"Were you planning on hiding it forever or were you simply awaiting the right moment to let us know?" </p><p>Gladio frowns deeper, looking to Noctis for support, but the Prince is still blinking in a stupor at his hands.</p><p>"What're you talking about, Iggy? Gladio wouldn't hide anything from us," Prompto pipes up, and Gladio is grateful for a voice of reason.</p><p>"They're <em>soulmates,"</em> Ignis replies, the hurt in his expression winning out over the other emotions clouding his face. "And they didn't think to tell us."</p><p>Wait, what? Gladio frowns, his brain unable to compute exactly what Ignis is saying. </p><p>"Who's soulmates with who now?" Gladio croaks out, genuinely confused, but his question only serves to make Ignis more exasperated.</p><p>"Come now!" Ignis grabs Gladio by the shoulder again, spinning him around so his back faces the group. "The feathers of your tattoo were never shaded here before and they most <em>certainly,"</em> Ignis jerks Noctis across by the wrist again, planting his hand firmly onto Gladio's skin, "do <em>not</em> have the capacity to change colour. There's no use hiding it any longer."</p><p>His feathers are shaded in… They change colour when Noctis touches him… A new soulmark? From that time?? </p><p>"Fuck," Gladio breathes. "I didn't know."</p><p>"You didn't--" Ignis is disbelieving until Noctis also speaks.</p><p>"...How come I didn't notice?"</p><p>Noctis' voice is quiet, gentle enough to make everyone pause.</p><p>"Gladio's my soulmate?" Noctis whispers, clearly more to himself than anyone else. He sniffles and covers his face with one hand; saying the fact out loud seems to be too much for him. "The hell--" </p><p>The sight is enough to soften everyone's hearts.</p><p>Gladio hesitantly steps forwards, glancing across to Ignis as if for approval. When Ignis bows his head with an apologetic smile, Gladio takes it as his cue to wrap Noctis up in a comforting embrace.</p><p>Soulmates.</p><p>Un-fucking-believable.</p><p>"Oh man, we need to take a photo to celebrate!" Prompto gushes, pulling out his camera in glee. "I'm so stoked for you guys! Soulmates!! Finally some good news again!"</p><p>The blonde dances around them both snapping shots from different angles, completely ignoring Noctis' obvious embarrassment; Gladio can practically feel it radiating in waves from the Prince in his arms.</p><p>Prompto sighs, satisfied and dreamy, finally giving the impromptu photoshoot a break. "I just don't understand how you two didn't know until now!"</p><p>They didn't know because Gladio was convinced they weren't - after seeing nothing appear on their hands upon climax, he had no reason to search their bodies for anywhere else the soulmarks may be. 'Upon': Gladio rolls the word around his mind. It seems like on this occasion, 'upon' must have meant 'immediately after beginning to' as opposed to 'immediately after finishing to'. Who knew a subtle ambiguity in meaning could have caused such a huge misunderstanding?</p><p>"Yeah," Gladio chuckles, squeezing Noctis a little tighter. "Well, things've been pretty crazy recently."</p><p>"You mean to say it's only possible for you to have known recently?" Ignis asks, always quick to read between the lines.</p><p>"...At Galdin," Noctis mumbles, finally lifting his head from Gladio's chest. "Only the other day."</p><p>"You-- What--" Prompto splutters. <em>"That's</em> what you were doing when you disappeared that night?! 'Early morning stroll' my ass!"</p><p>Prompto's indignation has them all laughing - a welcome feeling after the recent heartache they've all suffered.</p><p>They settle around the fire to eat after that, Gladio reassuring Ignis and Prompto he would never keep something so important a secret from them and Ignis apologising for his unsolicited behaviour borne from misunderstood anger. Then Ignis and Prompto retire to the tent early, not-so-subtly giving Gladio and Noctis the chance to talk alone with each other for the first time since the revelation.</p><p>"Turns out you were right all those years ago after all… So I guess this means you win," Gladio smirks, cradling Noctis from behind, legs bent either side of Noctis' smaller frame as they sit on the floor in front of the campfire.</p><p>"Win what?" Noctis replies teasingly, turning his head to the side, leaning his temple on Gladio's broad chest.</p><p>Gladio hums thoughtfully, before answering, "It's your prize, so why don't ya tell me what it is you want?" </p><p>Noctis smiles, reaching up for a gentle kiss. It's such a simple action, but Gladio finds the pleasant tingle it sends running through his body is somehow comparable to the mindblowing sex they had the other night. He smiles back, kissing Noctis again for good measure.</p><p>"Before that," Noctis smirks, "I just remembered something."</p><p>Carefully lifting Gladio's hands from where they're resting against his stomach, Noctis shuffles himself onto his knees before twisting himself round to straddle Gladio's lap.</p><p>"What's this?" Gladio smirks, pulling Noctis closer so their chests press flush together.</p><p>"Just a little experiment," Noctis grins. "I marked you on your back, so we must've been in this position, right? Was just wondering where it is you marked me, if you wanna try doing a replay."</p><p>Gladio laughs and runs his hands down Noctis body, pulling the Prince in for a lazy kiss. Having his handprints emblazoned onto Noctis' back is kind of sexy, Gladio has to admit. He lets his hands travel down further, giving Noctis' ass a playful squeeze. </p><p>Then he pauses.</p><p>No way.</p><p>"They've seen yours already, so I kinda want to flaunt my second mark to the guys tomorrow, too," Noctis continues, seemingly oblivious to Gladio's sudden shock.</p><p>"I er… don't think that's a good idea," Gladio rumbles, licking his lips in an attempt to ignore the shivering twinge in his gut.</p><p>"Why not?" Noctis frowns.</p><p>Gladio sighs. If he's right, which he's pretty sure he is… He decides the best way to explain is just to show Noctis.</p><p>He silently begins to undo the Prince's pants.</p><p>"W- wait! What're you doing?!" </p><p>Then in one swift movement, Gladio yanks them down.</p><p>"Gladio! We're outside!!" </p><p>And grabs Noctis' naked ass with both hands, squeezing it tight. </p><p>"Ah--!!" </p><p>Pulling Noctis closer, Gladio leans over the other man's shoulder to get a proper look at the view.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>"Noct, don't get mad, OK?" Gladio tries to purr soothingly, kissing the edge of Noctis' cheek for good measure. "But I er… I wasn't holding your back when I came."</p><p>He feels Noctis twitch, his mind no doubt catching the hidden meaning behind Gladio's words and actions.</p><p>"You…"</p><p>"Yeah," Gladio cuts him off with another squeeze. "I was holding ya here."</p><p>Gladio isn't sure how Noctis is going to react - it's too late to change anything now, after all - but he does know one thing:</p><p>The idea of having his handprints emblazoned onto Noctis' back may have been sexy, but it's <em>nothing</em> in comparison to having his handprints forever burnt onto Noctis' ass.</p><p>And it hits Gladio's possessive kink <em>just</em> right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>